powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystical Martial Arts
The ability to utilize mystical and often rare forms of martial arts. Related power to Ninjutsu. Also Called *Supernatural Martial Arts *Bending Arts *Satsujinken *Ansatsuken Capability Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness chi or some form of life energy. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an exsisting martial art and sometimes users of the original tends to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. But this is not limited to traditional martial arts its even possible for certian superheroes to come up with martial arts influenced techniques, this would be dubbed Superhuman Martial Arts however this may not apply to normal pratitioners and requires a more specific type of superhero perhaps Fire user to an aprentence Fire user, in anime terms In ponint their powers must be related or undergone physical enhancements to learn them. Mystical Martial Arts also involve Chigong, Kikkou in speaking Life-force based powers are often used in martial arts and is occasions Magic/ Psychic used depending on the primary or most domainant force exsisting in a civilization. In some teachings they sometimes divert from eachother in some groups or indivisuals has either utilized the Powers of the Psionic/ Magic/ Spirit Forces on diffrent mediums or focuses. Psychic Martial Arts are utilized by the forces of the mind, Magical Martial Arts are utilized by the arcane forces, while the most common is Spiritual Martial Arts are utilized by the forces of the Soul. The most Popular is Spiritual Force among the three, as it's the most simplest, Psionic force is possibly the most complex among the three and Magical Force the most rare in some occasions. Obtaining it sometimes takes learning the martial arts from either creatures or ancient/ legendary beings, in typhical beliefs that ninjas were born from Tengus or trained by them. It's often belived that the Patriarch or Matriarch of the clan gained accended mastery of the martial art and is able to utilize Supernatural Powers revolved around this. Simplified for the simple-types: to be blunt, to thoes who could not understand wise man speech-style. Must be expeirienced or Highly trained. Showing off your martial arts is like a popularity contest want it to be popular, show it off. If you don't want to then don't show it off. Some styles are Limited to certian users of perhaps elemental basis, or have the required body shape to do it. (Zangeif can't use Hadouken but Ryu can, but Geif can use Super Atomic Buster while Ryu. CAN'T... GOT IT!) Not Limited to Ki users but Magic and Psychic Users could use their own form (ie. Tifa Magic-user or Psylocke psi-user, duh!) However different focuses means different styles. Besides Magical either needed to weave seals (of either Asian relations or religions) or chant spells (JRPG-ness westernizations) in order to attack or use them in conjunction of their attack like a Magic Knight. while Psylocke like characters could combine ther psychic powers to make devastating mental attacks against oh so strong fighters and can deal like an OHKO. Ki users Like Dragon Ball, Yuyu Hakusho even Naruto characters have to channel energy from their body to use their destructive techniques to overkill their foes. DIFFICULTY LEVELS SPIRIT/ EASY: Hadouken spamming is good, but could wear yourself out easily. MENTAL/ MEDIUIM: good for fast thinkers, but a real headache. MAGICAL/ HARD: leaves you open at sometimes, even scares them into attacking but it takes a patient mind to do whats needed. Connections are of either a Godly figure is either related to them or taught them how to fight. Expect an old Grandmaster to explain how old their Mystical Martial Art is. Limits *Ownly certain pratitioners could master ownly certian techniques however the time span between learning it and mastering the techniques depends on the development of the user. *Abandoning or attemting a technique without actually training or praticing it by result a major lacking knowledge of using a technique properly indefinitely, could have terrible results and sometimes backfire. *Some techniques are considered to be Forbiden to use regularly in a bout and could deprive, cripple, strain or kill the user in careless uses these techniques are ownly considered when its the ownly way to acheive victory. *Possibily anyone could learn them or can't. This may require actually learning these fighting styles from its actual master or pratitioner of the arts. *Gifted Athletes could access these Martial Arts, low-leveled may or may not be able learn these techniques unless their will is stronger than normal, alternately if the user is not affinite there's no chance of mastering the techniques of the said art. *Becoming mechinized can result loosing the ability to use the arts, but sometimes it takes time to relearn these skills. *It is possible to imitate these techniques, but sometimes it took innovation or creativity to create new techniques off of the original sometimes creating variants (i.e. Mostly Related) or enhanced versions. *The Real differences between the forces is use, Magic is either spoken or weaved with gesture, while Psi is used mainly by the mind which mainly takes serious focus and the most popular Spiritual which exerts the body likely the most risky. Applications *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Life-Force Generation *Energy Manipulation *Chi Augmentation *Telekinetic Powers *Magical Powers *Energy Punch *Energy Kick *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Melee Weapon Skills ( such as Enhanced Swordsmanship ) *Pressure Point Knowledge (Meant to either disable, kill the target.) *Force Aura (Flaming body) *Charged Attacks (Sometimes called Super Attack/Move) *Elemental Combat *Some could have the technique of Weapon Infusion Known users * Airbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) * Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * All characters(Street Fighter) * Gene (God Hand) * Everyone from Touhou uses danmaku, which is basically what happens when you mix this with dakka * Most characters (Dragonball series) * CP9(One Piece) * Fighter Kirby (Kirby series) * Hamon/Ripple users(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * All Characters (Jade Empire) * Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations